


A Night In Town

by SpaceBunBun



Category: fire emblem awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBunBun/pseuds/SpaceBunBun
Summary: Today is my friends Celyne's birthday!! Have a Lissa/Ricken fic for your birthday!! When you told me it was your birthday, I instantly excited to write something for you! I hope you enjoy it!





	A Night In Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TRCelyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRCelyne/gifts).



Ricken looked in the mirror, making sure that his appearance looked great. He had on a plain blue t-shirt accompanied by black pants and a pair of tennis shoes. He put on a nice jacket to finish his look. He smiled at himself in the mirror. He grabbed the flowers before leaving his house. When he got there, he knocked on her door and it wasn't long before she answered. Lissa gave him her usual, spritely smile. He was speechless. Lissa was wearing a strapless yellow dress that came down to her knees. Her dress had a flower pattern on it. 

"Hello, Ricken!" Lissa greeted 

"Hello! Here, I got you these!" Ricken said, avoiding eye contact with her and handing her the flowers. 

"Oh, thank you! They are beautiful. Why don't you come in for a sec." 

Ricken stepped inside her house as she ran back upstairs to put the flowers into a vase. He waited a few seconds for her to come back. She said her goodbyes to Chrom, Robin, and Frederick before she left to go with Ricken. The two walked around downtown to go shopping. They had stopped in a camera shop. Nothing there had peaked either of their interests. Neither of them were into taking pictures of anything. Though, there was one thing that Lissa thought was cool, a Polaroid camera. It was small, square with a circular camera and an icy blue. She instantly fell in love with it. She picked up some of the camera film and rushed up to the counter. 

The two walked out of the store and Lissa started to mess with her new camera. She placed the film in the back of the camera and started to mess with the limited scope settings. Lissa took a surprise photo of Ricken, making him instantly rub his eyes. She giggled a little since she didn't know that the camera had a bright flash to it. She took the photo and looked at it. There wasn't anything there. 

"Hehehe, I'm sorry!" Lissa apologized. 

"It's fine," Ricken said, rapidly blinking his eyes. "I should be fine." 

"It looks like this will be a while before we can see the picture." 

"Yeah, but I still think it's cool that they still make these kinds of cameras." 

"I know! I've always wanted one of these and now I do!" 

"Heh." 

After a minute or two, the picture finally showed up. It was blurry and a little faded. 

"Awe." 

"It's alright! Maybe mess with the settings a bit more and I bet it will turn out better!" 

"Hehehehe, yeah!" 

The two kept walking around the town, and every interesting thing that the two saw, Lissa would take a picture of it until she ran out of film. They were able to take pictures of various different flowers, pictures of each other, animals, statues, water, anything. After that, they went to a cafe and got some desserts. Lissa got an opera cake and Ricken got a chocolate mousse. Lissa giggled a little louder than she probably should have when she saw that Ricken somehow managed to get chocolate all over his face. She took a napkin and helped wiped some of it off. He started to laugh a little himself, finally getting it all of. 

Ricken took her hand and ran to the park. There were people slowly starting to gather around an empty stage. There were a few people moving around on it to set it all up. It took sometime before they got everything set up. Lissa was a bit confused to why they were here, but Ricken seemed very excited about it, so she didn't question it. It wasn't long before someone walked onto the stage to announce the performer. Lissa's eyes widened. It was her favorite band. 

They said a few words before starting to play. Ricken looked over to her and smiled a big ol' smile. She was in shock. She couldn't believe that he was able to take her to a concert to her favorite band. As they started to sing, and the night starting to approach, everyone started to dance and sing along. It took a few songs for Lissa to join in, she had to let the shock drain out of her body before she could do anything. Her and Ricken sang and danced along with the music, having a great time. When the concert ended, Ricken took Lissa back home. She handed him some of the Polaroid pictures that they took. Before Ricken left, he kissed Lissa's check. She blushed heavily as he walked off. She nervously walked into her home and falling to the ground near her door. She started to squeal, having realized what he did. It wasn't long before she relayed her day to her brother and her friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Today is my friends Celyne's birthday!! Have a Lissa/Ricken fic for your birthday!! When you told me it was your birthday, I instantly excited to write something for you! I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
